The King of Worms
by Aranden1
Summary: Aranden is a High Elf who is actively working against the Necromancer, Mannimarco. She had set up an elaborate scheme to get close to him and end his life, however, it doesn't end quite the way she planned. This was going to be a smutty one-shot with everyone's favourite lich, but I think I might turn it into a full story. Rated M for smut.
This is my first attempt at writing smut. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I got a bit carried away and I think it will be a lot longer than I had planned it to be. So there will be several more chapters later on, possibly, but if not, it will remain as it is. I do have a lot of backstory for Aranden, my oc, and it was barely touched upon in this chapter, but if you'd like me to elaborate on her past, or even write a separate story to this one then I will. It's set in the time of Elder Scrolls Online. I haven't actually played the game so this could be a disaster. Nevertheless, please enjoy.

I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its characters, I only own Aranden and Nilaeneth and any other OC's that I introduce during the course of this story.

Chapter One

Aranden's vision blurred as she was pulled by the chain locked around her neck and wrists. Her eyes were heavy, threatening to close, but the chains were being yanked forward painfully, forcing her to keep moving. She stared at the man in front of her, he was like an undead being that hadn't fully regained control of their senses and was still learning how to walk. She watched, eyes unable to focus on anything for too long, as he shambled onwards, being pulled by the robed Altmer. He fell against the stone wall, before pushing himself off of it every so often, struggling to keep up with the man that lead them both to the altar in the centre of the ritual chamber.

They finally reached the altar and the dark-haired Altmer that led them inside, turned and unlocked the bindings that had dragged the other prisoner forward. The Altmer was tall, taller than any other Altmer she had met before, and he seemed awfully familiar, but Aranden couldn't remember where she had seen him before. The Altmer glanced back at Aranden before pulling the other prisoner forward to the altar. Her eyes began to close, giving into the fatigue now that she had stopped moving. She heard a cry of pain and a blue light that radiated from the altar. She saw the Altmer rush over to her to catch her before she passed out.

She awoke with a gasp. She tried to sit up, but chains had locked her to the altar, so no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Her magicka had been completely drained, but she was now fully awake. She wondered how long she had been asleep for. The altar felt cold and hard, but her back felt damp. She tried not to think of the possibility that the altar was wet with blood. She forced herself to look at her surroundings, anything to help take her mind off of the current predicament, remembering that this was the plan and she had to stick to it. The ritual room was empty now, she remembered that there were robed figures that stood facing the altar when she entered, but they were no where to be seen. The Altmer that had dragged her in wasn't present either. But the other prisoner was, she noticed the pile of bodies at the foot of the altar when she entered the room and she was sure that the prisoner was a part of that pile now.

She wondered whether Mannimarco was here, and whether he would be the one to perform the ritual. Her question had soon been answered when the heavy doors to the ritual chamber opened. Mannimarco and the other Altmer walked in. She closed her eyes quickly, feigning sleep, as she tried to listen to whatever they were saying.

"This is the last sacrifice for today." the Altmer said. Even his voice sounded familiar. "I think..." He hesitated. "I think she's one of _them_."

Aranden heard footsteps move slowly towards her and she sucked in a deep breath, hoping that neither of them would notice that she wasn't asleep.

"It is." Mannimarco's voice sent shivers down Aranden's spine, and she gritted her teeth to stop her from flinching. Ever since the dream she had as a result of the ritual all those years ago, she had been having nightmares, like he had said she would, and each one of them had left her shivering and sweating and scared for her life. "Her name is Aranden."

The other Altmer didn't answer, and there was a heavy silence before Mannimarco continued: "She is a very powerful mage." Aranden was suddenly aware that he was standing right above her. He reached out and slowly brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She tried not to move, but found it nearly impossible. It was as if an electric current had passed through his fingertips and onto her cheek. But, she remained still. "A very powerful mage indeed. It's a shame, but it must be done."

"I'll leave you to it." the other Altmer said before he turned and left, his footsteps fading into nothing.

There was a brief moment of silence before Mannimarco moved to a table that was set behind the altar. He picked up a dagger and moved back to Aranden, who remained completely still. She couldn't hear anything now, and she anticipated the dagger being thrust into her chest, and she anticipated the feeling of her soul being pulled out of her body. But nothing happened.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, to see if Mannimarco was still there. She froze in shock when she saw that Mannimarco stood above her, a smile on his lips.

"And she returns to us at last." he said, amusement in his voice.

She didn't reply.

He chuckled darkly before placing the dagger on the altar next to her left thigh before he moved closer to her head at the top of the altar.

"Nothing to say?" he asked, clearly enjoying the position she was in. After she had spoken to him before, telling him about how he would be stopped. How she would be the one to defeat him. And now, she was lying on an altar in front of him, as if offering herself to him so readily. She was so vulnerable that it was almost funny to him. "If I remember correctly, you always had something to say, Aranden."

Her brow furrowed and she looked away, shivering as she did so. The way he had said her name frightened her. His voice alone was enough to make her afraid, but the tone of which he had addressed her with filled her with dread, and, although she hated to admit it, excitement. She would never admit it to the others, but she enjoyed the game she and Mannimarco played. Playing those games of verbal chess with him always excited her. His power excited her. She had spent most of her life being known as one of the most powerful mages of her time, and now finally, she had met another mage with a power that matched, or even exceeded hers. She was tired of winning so easily, and she wanted a true challenge.

She wanted this meeting with him to last. She could play verbal chess with him for as long as her heart contented now that the others weren't here. They wouldn't get suspicious of her, like Nilaeneth had. She remembered her reminding Aranden that he was the enemy and the way she replied to his taunts in her quick-witted ways seemed almost _flirtatious_ in Nilaeneth's eyes.

But she reminded herself that she was here for a reason, and she wouldn't be sidetracked just because she found the Mer attractive.

"Are you just going to stand there and talk or are you going to do what you're going to do? I have places to be." she said finally, shifting slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable as she suspected she would be tied up like that for a while.

"How disappointing. I rather enjoyed our talks." he replied, a hand reaching for the dagger. "But, if you want to get straight down to business, then I'd happily oblige."

Her eyes widened slightly when he raised the dagger in the air, but she relaxed when he merely gestured with it while he spoke.

"I enjoy our talks too. But I'm terribly busy today. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Perhaps we should reschedule?" he asked. He held the dagger firmly in his left hand and raised it just above her stomach dangerously. He moved it gently, the tip of the dagger just barely grazing the fabric of her clothes.

She sighed deeply as if in deep thought. "Well, I'm busy all the time now, with the war going on and everything. You do see."

"What a shame, I do look forward to our meetings." The dagger moved down her stomach to her left thigh. The cold dagger pressed gently against her bare thigh and she shifted uncomfortably, but not in an attempt to move away from the dagger. "I must say, Aranden, I really do love the armour you wear. Although, I can't imagine that it would be very effective, especially with all that bare skin that's exposed."

"Excuse me?" Anger rose in her voice as she moved her leg away from the dagger, her cheeks becoming red with anger and embarrassment.

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination." he said playfully, a smirk spread across his face. "Perhaps you should wear something else next time, I might just get the wrong idea."

Aranden's face was now nearly as red as her hair. Her mind was confused and conflicted. On the one hand, Mannimarco was the enemy and had come very close to killing her and her friends more than once. He was extremely dangerous and not to be trusted at any cost. But, a part of her found him attractive. She hadn't been with anyone for a long time, and she _ached_ for the Necromancer. Most of her nightmares had been about the Daedra and the Necromancer, but she also had more pleasant dreams that only involved Mannimarco, and she wouldn't mind having _those_ dreams become reality. Although, she reminded herself, that she was tied up to a blood-stained altar and there was a pile of bodies in the corner of the ritual chamber. This was definitely not Aranden's first choice.

Nevertheless: "Believe me, I don't dress this way to give _you_ any ideas." she replied, a teasing smile on her lips as she looked up at the Altmer.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head before moving the dagger back to her stomach. The tip of the dagger remained there, pushing down harder than before, but not enough to go through the fabric. "I'm of two minds, Aranden." he muttered, eyes fixed on the dagger that he held above her. "Molag Bal wants a sacrifice, and I will obey." He paused. "However, you've become a source of entertainment for me."

"I'm not here for your entertainment, Mannimarco." she snapped.

"Of course not, my dear." he said in an almost patronizing way. "What I meant to say was that you entertain me, Aranden. You may think I'm joking when I say I enjoy our talks, but I really do. Your quick-wit is endearing. And lately, I find myself in need of your company. Not only do I find our verbal battles entertaining, but our _physical_ battles are exhilarating. It's rare to find a mage that could even come close to defeating me." The way he said 'physical' was so painfully seductive that she couldn't help but clench her legs together and bite her lips to stifle a moan.

She managed to compose herself however, and said: "If you wish for something physical between us, be it a battle or otherwise, I'm afraid I won't be able to perform to my full capacity." At this, the necromancer frowned slightly. She moved her wrists that were extended above her head, chained to the altar. "I'm a bit tied up, as you can see."

He laughed, a sudden burst of noise that took Aranden by surprise. He shook his head, composing himself again before saying: "Being tied up like you are is what makes this more entertaining for me."

"I aim to please." she replied sarcastically, moving her body again, not because she was uncomfortable on the altar, but because she was getting impatient. Her mind was now set. She wanted him. But she wouldn't dare lose the game they were playing right now.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he said: "In terms of physical activity, a fight was not what I had in mind."

"And what did you have in mind?"

He didn't reply, he only reached out, brushing his knuckles gently across her cheek. She stared at him, unmoving. After a few blissful moments of silence, and his hand brushing against her gently, he moved away, and Aranden almost whined at the loss of contact. The necromancer moved the dagger closer to her neck and he pressed it against the exposed skin. She caught her breath and moved her head up out of instinct, in an attempt to get her away from the knife.

"Tell me, Aranden. When I press my blade against your throat, does you heart beat quicken in fear or excitement?"

The female Altmer frowned at the question, looking back at Mannimarco who stood waiting patiently for her reply. "I'm not sure." she said finally, her strong voice now barely a whisper.

The dagger was removed from her throat and Mannimarco smiled. "You're not sure?" he asked. Aranden nodded slowly. He didn't say anything for a long time after that, as if he was unsure about what he was to do with her. An awkward silence fell upon them, and Aranden looked everywhere except at him. He finally decided. He moved quickly, dropping the dagger and placing a hand on either side of her head. He looked down at her, a playful smirk on his lips.

"When was the last time you were with a man, Aranden?" he asked, his voice low and enticing. She pushed her chest up from the stone slightly, desperate for his touch.

"It's been a while." she admitted, biting her lip after she uttered her confession.

He chuckled. "I find that hard to believe."

"How so?"

He leaned in closer, if that were even possible, so that his lips brushed against her pointed ear. "It's hard to believe that any man would find you anything less than captivating."

"You're going to have to try harder than that to make me blush." she said teasingly, as he began to climb on top of the altar, his knees on either side of her hips.

"Do you really think I'd be doing this to simply see you _blush_ , Aranden?" he asked, his lips moving against her neck as he spoke.

"And why are you doing this?"

"I want to make you scream, Aranden, if not in pain, then in pleasure."

Her legs clenched together automatically, and she felt her small clothes become even more wet than they already were. She moaned, unashamedly and bucked her hips against his.

"My, my." he chuckled. "Someone's eager, aren't they?"

"Untie me." she demanded.

"Not yet, my dear." he said before moving off of her. "I have an idea, Aranden, and I'm sure it'll make this experience far more exciting for you."

"I'm sure you do. But, I must remind you that I'm extremely busy today, and I am getting rather impatient."

He glanced down at her crotch, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "I can see that." He muttered before turning on his heel and moving to the table. Aranden blushed again and lifted her head up to look down at her crotch. He couldn't really see her small clothes from there, could he? Perhaps he was right and this armour _was_ a little bit too revealing.

He turned around again, a frown on his face. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Aranden, but I can't find what I'm looking for, we'll have to continue without."

"What were you looking for?" she asked curiously, wondering what Mannimarco had (or didn't have in this case) that could make this more exciting for her.

"Something to cover your eyes." she raised an eyebrow at this and he added: "In my experience, when someone is receiving pleasure from someone else, they find it more exhilarating if they can't see what the other person is doing."

"I thought you would have preferred to have covered my mouth instead. My comments are sure to be distracting."

"They aren't distracting. And besides, I'd much rather listen to the noises that escape from your mouth when I take you."

She exhaled quickly, looking away to hide another blush that threatened to appear. He chuckled at this, before moving closer to her. "Your armour is going to be in the way, and I doubt it will be in one piece when I'm finished, do you mind if I borrow some of the fabric of your skirt to make a blindfold?"

"What do you mean, my armour may not be in one piece when you're done?" she asked, her voice rising angrily.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm not going to untie you just yet, but your armour needs to come off before then, which means I'll have to cut you out of it." he explained, gesturing to the dagger that had been placed on the altar.

She sighed angrily. "You're not going to leave me with much dignity when I walk home, are you?" He laughed at this before shaking his head. He reached forward, grabbing the skirt firmly and ripping it. He ripped off a strip of fabric from the bottom of the skirt so at least there was a decent amount left that would keep her covered for the time being. He moved to her head, removing the enchanted circlet that sat, slightly askew, on top of her head. He placed the fabric on her eyes and tied it in a tight knot at the back of her head.

"I'm not sure how this will make the experience more pleasurable for me." she complained. "Wouldn't it make sense if I could see you?"

"Maybe I should find something to cover your mouth after all." he muttered, grabbing the dagger from the altar with his right hand, gripping it firmly.

"Maybe you should-" Before she could continue, Mannimarco rushed forward, pushing his lips against hers aggressively, cutting her off. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it quickly. She moved her head back and opened her mouth wider, letting him do so. She moaned against his mouth as her tongue began to move against his. He pulled back slightly, his tongue sliding out of her mouth so he could bite her bottom lip gently. He then pulled back completely, leaving her flustered and breathless.

He laughed at her inability to talk. "Perhaps I should do that whenever your remarks become too distracting for me. I didn't think I'd ever see you speechless, Aranden."

"Can we get something to cover your mouth instead, your talking is incredibly distracting." she said finally, breathing heavily as if surfacing from a dive.

"I'm sure you'll want my mouth free to do other things, Aranden."

 _Hurry up and do them then._ She said to herself, not daring to say those words out loud, not wanting to rush him along in case he changed his mind.

Mannimarco moved away from her and she felt the dagger slice through her clothing, and his hands working to free her body of the armour. She thought that this would have been difficult to do, since her wrists were tied together and held above her head, but he managed to make all the right cuts so he could simply peel the fabric from her person. He did cut her once or twice, but the pain was dulled by the excitement she felt at that moment.

She was only in her small clothes now, two small pieces of cloth that barely covered her most intimate areas. The one covering her crotch was now thoroughly drenched. He chuckled when he noticed this. His fingers pressed against the damp cloth and rubbed in small circles. Aranden cursed under her breath and pushed her hips into his fingers, begging for him to touch her harder. But he remained, his face expressing the slightest bit of amusement as he watched her face, her mouth open as if to moan, but no noise escaped. She was frowning and her ears twitched ever so slightly.

He pulled his fingers away and used the dagger to slice the cloth in half, doing the same for the fabric that covered her breasts. The cold air hit her body and she sighed and shivered, struggling against the chains that held her down.

He pressed his lips between her breasts, his touch icy cold. She moaned as he kissed, licked and sucked his way to her left nipple. His tongue circled it so slowly that it was painful. While he did this, his hand moved up to her other breast, and he pinched the right nipple between two fingers. He twisted it gently before taking the left nipple in his mouth, sucking it as softly as he could. He was being so slow and soft with his touches that it nearly drove Aranden to madness. He was touching her, and it felt incredible, but she needed more than this. She moved her chest up into him, but he held his ground, clearly not wanting to be rushed.

He moved his lips onto the right nipple, two fingers pinched the left nipple and repeated the painful process again until Aranden was moaning more frequently now. He pulled back once more to look down at Aranden, admiring his work. She was panting heavily, a thin layer of sweat covered her porcelain skin. The pink blush that spread across her freckled face was exquisite, the sounds she was making completed the picture.

"You're awfully quiet, Aranden. I expected some sort of comment during that experience." he teased.

"There wasn't really much to say." she mumbled. "You were doing a damn good job."

"Thank you, my dear." he replied with a small smile before pushing himself off of her. He moved to her legs now, kneeling down by the side of the altar to place a kiss on her left ankle. Aranden flinched slightly, but said nothing as his lips moved up her leg. Once he kissed the inner side of her left leg, he kissed her right inner thigh, ignoring the part that ached to be touched the most so he could kiss down the length of her other leg instead. Once he reached her right ankle, he stopped kissing her legs and moved away again.

He placed a finger against her wet entrance, moving his finger up and down slowly, using the other hand to hold her hips down as she uncontrollably bucked into his finger. She cursed again, much louder this time and it caused Mannimarco to laugh at her frustration.

He slowly pushed his finger inside of her, the tip of his finger barely entering her before he pulled it out again. She yelled out a string of colourful words at this and struggled against the bindings. He did this again and again, each time causing a curse to explode from her lips. After a few times of doing this, his finger went further in, but never going further than half his finger before pulling out again.

"This is getting ridiculous." she said, followed by a shaky moan when Mannimarco slid his finger in a bit further than he had intended to. "I don't have all day, remember?"

"I'm sure you can afford to miss those appointments you've made for today." he replied, pushing his finger deeper into her, to his knuckles, pulling out again and repeating at a much faster rate.

She moaned when he did this, her hips pushing into his fingers in an attempt to make him go faster. He pushed another finger into her and began sliding them in and out of her, moving faster with each thrust. Her moans became louder and were more frequent, and she whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, both of them thoroughly soaked. He stared intently at the fluids that coated his fingers and slowly put them both into his mouth. He moaned softly as he did so, licking his fingers clean. Aranden bit her lip when she heard him moan, wanting desperately for him to remove the blindfold so she could see what he was doing.

"You taste delicious, Aranden." he purred as his gaze flickered back to Aranden's flustered state.

She laughed breathlessly. "I aim to please." she said again, although this time it was less sarcastic compared to earlier.

He smiled at her before moving closer to her opening again, only this time he planned to use his mouth and tongue instead of his fingers. He pressed his tongue against her outer lips and dragged it across them slowly, the tip of his tongue gently grazing against her clit every so often, causing her to squeak in surprise. He roughly pushed his tongue against her clit before licking it as hard as he could, her moans echoed off of the walls. One hand held her hips down as he continued this assault, his other pushed two fingers inside of her again, pumping in and out with more speed.

She swore and called his name, her moans quickly becoming louder and they were soon becoming screams, which was exactly what he had wanted to hear. The noises she made and the way she tasted almost pushed him over the edge. He decided that it was time for her to be giving him the same amount of pleasure he had been giving her.

He pulled away from her, hands, fingers and tongue moving away from her quickly, causing her to whine with the sudden loss of stimulation. He moved to remove the blindfold from her eyes and she blinked rapidly as she became accustomed to the light. He smiled slightly before pressing his lips against hers, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer. As they kissed, he removed the bindings from her wrists. He pulled back from her and she sighed in relief, sitting up on the altar, rubbing her sore wrists. As she did this, Mannimarco removed the bindings around her ankles.

"Thanks." she muttered, moving her legs so they hung off of the side. She moved slowly, every part of her body ached and he hadn't even finished with her yet.

She hoped.

He moved in front of her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders to kiss her again. Aranden buried her hands in his hair and pushed him closer to her. Their tongues exploring each others mouths and their hands moving against each others bodies.

He moved her away from him and stared at her. "On your knees." he ordered. Aranden quickly obeyed, falling to her knees as he swiftly removed his member from his clothes, as Aranden stared at him in awe. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and moving it up along his length slowly. Her hands were shaking slightly in excitement, but she steadied her nerves and concentrated on what she was doing, wanting to make him feel the same amount of pleasure she had felt. And she wanted to do it like he had. Slowly and teasingly, pulling away at the last minute.

Her hand moved slowly across his hard member, and as she did so, she pressed her lips against the head, parting them slightly and she pushed the tip into her mouth. He grunted as she did so, both hands in her hair, gripping tightly but not controlling her movements, wanting her to do as she pleased.

She pushed her head further down as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft. She was about an inch or two down his length before she pulled back, just as he had done with his fingers. His reaction, however, was not the same as hers and not what she was hoping would happen. He moaned deeply, gripping her head tighter, but not pushing her head down further. She was putting so little of him in her mouth, and yet he wasn't as frustrated as she was when he did the same to her? Her brow furrowed as she pushed her head down further, earning her a heavy sigh from the Mer above her. She moved at a painfully slow pace, taking a lot of him inside her mouth, but moving slowly. It was more frustrating for her than for him. She wanted so desperately to tease him, but she also wanted to have all of him inside her mouth, enjoying the taste and feel of his cock.

She instead decided that she could try teasing him a bit more at a later date, perhaps, if they were to do this again, for now, she needed him more than anything. She pushed her head down as far as she could go without gagging and he growled, pushing her head further. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock and his moaning became more frequent. He pulled her hair back suddenly, causing his cock to be pulled from her mouth, the salty taste of him lingered on her tongue.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back onto the altar. Her back hit the stone altar painfully and she cried out. He spread her legs and moved between them, his hard member pressing against the slick entrance.

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" she asked, noticing that he was still wearing his dark robes, his cock the only part of his body that was exposed. She, on the other hand, was completely nude and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

He chuckled as his eyes scanned her naked body as if taking note of every curve of her pale body. "Indeed I am. But, I have a meeting shortly, and getting undressed and dressed again is a waste of time. Time which could be better spent on pleasuring you, my dear."

She frowned, still not fully convinced. But he kissed her nose gently and muttered: "Another time, perhaps."

She wrapped her legs across his waist and pulled him closer, his hands resting on either side of her head. He pushed the tip of his cock against her opening, before sliding in slowly.

She sighed in relief over the feeling of him actually inside of her after what felt like days of over-stimulation. She moved against him as his thrusts became faster in speed. He grunted and she moaned and he pushed in and out of her again and again. Each thrust harder and faster than the last, until eventually he was pounding into her with such force that it felt has if the altar was shaking beneath them.

She swore and moaned and screamed, gripping onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it. His lips moved across the neck, chest and shoulders, each touch was fleeting but appreciated. She arched her back and moaned, moving against him in time with his thrusts. He grunted into her ear, muttering her name over and over again.

Suddenly, he flipped her over, so she was on her stomach and entered her from behind as she gripped the edge of the stone altar crying out as she did so. She was close, her orgasm was about to hit her hard, and she wasn't sure she's be able to contain her screams.

She reached her climax, a scream ripping through her throat painfully. And as she did so, Mannimarco moaned loudly as he came inside her. He placed a kiss on her back before he pulled out of her. She slumped lazily on the altar while he put his cock back into his robe, brushing the front of his robes briefly before moving to the small table behind the altar.

Aranden came down from her high eventually, laughing to herself quietly before pushing against the altar to stand up straight. She saw what was left of her clothes and sighed deeply.

"Do you have anything I could wear?" she asked, her voice sounded hoarse and she was sure that she probably wouldn't have a voice tomorrow. Her friend, Nilaeneth, was sure to have questions.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "Sorry, my dear. You'll have to walk home like that."

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice high-pitched in surprise.

He turned and stared at her for a brief moment and laughed shaking his head. "I'll see what I can find." And with that, he turned and left the ritual chamber, leaving Aranden by herself.

She thought about what she and the necromancer had done and she blushed, hugging herself tightly as if hiding herself from the rest of the world. She didn't regret a thing right now, but she probably would the next morning. She was already beginning to ache.

Mannimarco returned with black robes in slung over his arm, similar to the robes he was wearing himself. He gave them to her and Aranden slipped them on, Mannimarco watching as she did so, feeling slightly disappointed that she was wearing clothes again.

"All right." she said, clapping her hands together. "I should get going. Nilaeneth will be wondering where I am."

"If you must." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, his brow furrowing as he looked down at her.

She was about to ask whether they were to do this again, but she stopped herself, feeling ashamed that she would even think about that. When she knew for a fact that it wasn't possible. He was the enemy, and that meant that this would be nothing more than a one time thing.

"I'll be expecting you next week, Aranden." he said suddenly causing her to frown.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll be here next week." he said, sounding so sure that she would return.

"You want to do that... again?"

"Yes."

"But, we're supposed to be fighting against each other. Wouldn't that just complicate things?"

He sighed deeply, moving towards her, pulling her into his arms. "It will only be complicated if you make it so." He placed a kiss against her lips before pushing her away gently. "So, will you be here again next week, or not?" It wasn't a question, she realized. She would be there, whether she wanted to or not. She wanted to, of course, and the thought of being the enemies' lover excited her, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to keep it a secret from her friends.

"Of course." she said finally, deciding that it was worth the risk.

"Good girl." he said before ushering her towards the exit. "Have a safe journey." And with that, he was gone. And she was alone as she travelled home.

Wow, wasn't Mannimarco incredibly out of character? Anywho, I'm always open for feedback, so if you liked it tell me, and if you didn't tell me how I can improve. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, send in suggestions about what you want to happen because I don't really know myself. If this gets a lot of positive feedback, I'll turn it into a story.


End file.
